Crazy Bitch
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "Staubrey smut based on the song 'Crazy Bitch' by Buckcherry". A/N: No longer accepting prompts based on songs.


A strip club was the last place anyone would have expected to find Aubrey Posen, but nonetheless, there she was at Milk and Honey for her best friend Chloe's 30th birthday. The blonde had tried her hardest to have fun, but after an hour and a half of watching sleazy girls grinding on even sleazier guys for a few dollars, she had seen enough and went to the bar to get a drink.

"Can I get a Tanqueray and tonic, please?" Aubrey said to the bartender as she took a seat.

"Sure thing," the girl behind the bar said as she grabbed the bottle from the shelf and made the drink before turning around to hand the blonde the drink.

Aubrey felt her breath leave her lungs when she saw the bartender. The girl was tall with black hair, mischievous eyes, legs that went on for miles, and large breasts accentuated by the tight tank top she was wearing. The blonde eventually recovered enough to thank the girl for the drink and ask what she owed her.

"It's on the house," the bartender said with a wink.

Before Aubrey could even protest, she was cut off. "I've been watching you all night and know that it wasn't your idea to come here. If I had to guess, it's a milestone birthday for your ginger friend and she wanted to feel like she isn't getting old and boring on the one day of the year that's guaranteed to do just that."

"How did you do that?" Aubrey asked as she looked at the bartender in awe.

"Please, you think this is the first time I've seen this?" The brunette asked incredulously.

Aubrey nodded for a moment before going back to something else the brunette had said. "You've been watching me all night?"

"Sure have." The girl said without a hint of embarrassment. "It isn't often that we get beautiful, professional looking women in here so you're kind of exotic to me."

The blonde couldn't help but roll her eyes and laugh. "I think that's the first time the word 'exotic' has ever been used to describe and a middle class blonde woman in her early 30s."

"Not true, Mr. Bloom called Piper exotic for Larry in the first season of _Orange is the New Black_." The brunette shot back.

Aubrey raised her drink before saying, "Well played, um…"

"Stacie." The gorgeous brunette finished.

"Well played, Stacie. I am impressed with your knowledge of OITNB."

"I should hope I have a solid grasp of the show. I've only watched it through five times." Stacie couldn't help but roll her eyes at the reaction she got from Aubrey. "I'm a criminal justice major so I find the way they portray the American legal system and issues surrounding it very interesting and motivating."

"Don't tell any of my co-workers, but I totally agree. It's thanks to our flawed criminal justice system that I even have a job," Aubrey said as she took a long sip from her drink.

"Unfortunately, so will I."

"Why a strip club?" Aubrey blurted out, earning an amused eyebrow raise from the brunette. "I just mean, why are you working at a strip club instead of interning somewhere like a police station or prison?"

Two reasons. First, I need an actual paying job for school and this pays very well. Second, internships are hard to come by. You either have to be a high school student doing paperwork or already have a degree. So, here I am."

The blonde raised her glass and nodded her head in understanding. "I guess that's true. Take my card. When you're done with school, call me and let's see if we can't work out some kind of a position for you."

The brunette took the card and briefly looked it over before smiling mischievously back at Aubrey. "What if I don't want to wait a year to call you? What if I want to take you home with me tonight and show you just how passionate I am in criminal justice?"

All Aubrey could do was babble for a few seconds, making Stacie smile in amusement. "My shift ends at midnight," she whispered into the blonde's ear before suggesting that she go join her friends for a while."

Aubrey stood up and grabbed her drink to rejoin her group, taking the spot next to Chloe had her face buried in one of the stripper's cleavage and motor boated her. Beyond grossed out, Aubrey turned away to look at the bar where Stacie was pouring a round of shots. The blonde took a deep breath as she realized just how in over her head she was.

Chloe and the rest of Aubrey's group had decided to leave at around 11:30, they all had to work in the morning. As much as the blonde didn't want to be stuck in the seedy club alone and knew that going home with a stranger could be potentially dangerous, she could bring herself to leave.

While checking Facebook for the seventh time to try and pass the time, Aubrey felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to find herself staring right at Stacie's cleavage. The blonde licked her lips at the sight before tearing her eyes away and looked the amused brunette in the eyes.

"Can you wait five minutes to get to my place?" Stacie teased, making Aubrey duck her head to try and hide the blush furiously spreading across her face.

"I'm sorry, that was rude." The blonde apologized.

"It's fine. I wear low cut tops for a reason. Now let's get out of here so you can do more than just look." Stacie said seductively as she made her way to the exit, followed by Aubrey.

The ride to Stacie's apartment was almost completely silent. They both knew full well what they were about to do. There was no need to discuss it.

Things changed when they pulled into the garage and got out. Aubrey barely had time to close the door before she was being pushed against the car and her lips were being ambushed.

Stacie couldn't help but smile into the kiss at how flustered the blonde was and they were only kissing. The brunette pushed one of her legs between Aubrey's and pushed her knee into her the apex of her thighs, earning her a whimper, making Stacie do it again so she could hear it again. "Mmm, fuck Stacie. Are we going to do it out here on your car?"

"Do you want to do it on my car?" Stacie asked, arousal clear in her voice.

"Not really. I want you to take me into your apartment and fuck me so hard, the entire place knows that you're the one giving me that level of pleasure." Aubrey panted out as Stacie started attacking her neck.

The brunette smiled against the blonde's neck before moving off of her and leading her into the building.

The elevator door hadn't even closed before Stacie had Aubrey pinned against the back of the elevator with her tongue in the blonde's mouth and her hand in her shirt.

Stacie was so focused on what she was doing that she missed the sound of the elevator opening until Aubrey said, "Take me to your apartment before I explode."

That was all the encouragement the brunette needed to flip them around and start guiding the blonde toward her apartment. When they reached it, Stacie grabbed her keys from her pocket, blindly found the right key, inserted it, and pushed them inside before kicking the door shut with her foot.

Aubrey immediately found herself pinned against the door as Stacie frantically pushed her jacket off of her shoulders before removing her mouth from the blonde's neck to pull her shirt over her head and dropping it to the floor behind her.

The brunette flipped their positions and immediately started leading the blonde further into the apartment until they were in the bedroom. Stacie kept urging her backwards until her legs came into contact with the mattress, making her fall onto it, brining Stacie with her.

It didn't take long for the blonde and brunette to rip each other's clothes off until they were both down to their panties.

Stacie couldn't help but giggle at the blonde's granny panties, making the other girl blush and look away. "I wasn't planning on having sex tonight." Aubrey whispered, obviously more than a little embarrassed.

The brunette put a finger under the blonde's chin and directed her gaze back to hers. "I'm sorry I laughed. I was just surprised, most girls are too self-conscious to wear anything that they don't consider sexy. That confidence alone is sexier than any pair of underwear."

"You mean it?" Aubrey asked, in need of a little reassurance.

"Of course." Stacie smiled at the blonde before leaning in to kiss her. "Besides, it's not like you're going to be wearing them much longer, anyway," she said casually before giving Aubrey a light push so she was on her back.

The brunette reached down and ripped the undergarment down the other girls' legs before dropping them to the side. "See?" She asked in a sultry tone as she climbed up the blonde's body until they were face-to-face. "God, you're sexy." Was all Stacie said before ducking her head to fuse her lips with Aubrey's in a heated kiss.

After a short, but intense kiss that left Aubrey breathless, Stacie broke the kiss before attacking her mouth to the blonde's neck as the brunette started running a teasing finger through the other girl's folds. "You're so fucking wet." Stacie mumbled against Aubrey's neck.

The blonde only moaned and rolled her hips in response, silently begging for more contact.

Stacie was more than happy to comply as she roughly pushed two fingers inside of Aubrey as far as they would go before pumping in and out as fast as she could, earning her a cross between a yelp and moan in surprise.

It didn't take long for the blonde's walls to start tightening around the brunette's fingers and thrusting her hips to meet her thrusts. Knowing that all the other girl needed was a little push to go tumbling over the edge, Stacie added a third finger and rubbed tight circles around the blonde's bundle of nerves.

As anticipated, Aubrey came with a long, throaty moan as her walls clamped around the brunette's fingers with a death grip like force. She stayed like that long enough for Stacie to start to worry that something was wrong before relaxing enough for the taller girl to remove her fingers.

The brunette cuddled the still panting blonde's side and started tracing soothing patterns on her stomach. "You ok?" She asked gently.

The blonde finally opened her eyes and looked over at Stacie. "I'm fine, great actually. I was just not prepared for that orgasm to hit me that hard." She said with a little chuckle that made Stacie smile. "But I guess that's to be expected after not having sex for almost three years." Aubrey said casually.

"You mean months, right?" Stacie asked hesitantly.

"Nope, yours." Aubrey said casually.

"How is that even possible? I mean I know there are toys and one's own hand, but how does one not die from lack of intimate, physical contact with another human being?" Stacie asked, completely shocked by what she was hearing.

The blonde shrugged. "I was kind of laser focused on my career at the time so I really wasn't interested in going out to pursue a relationship."

"Well, I'm more than willing to go against to help you make up for lost time." Stacie said before pressing a kiss to Aubrey's neck.

"No, that's ok. I would feel greedy getting off twice when I'm sure you have needs too." Aubrey said with determination.

A smile spread across Stacie's face as an idea started to form in her mind, but bit her lip nervously before voicing it. The act was somewhat polarizing and she wasn't sure how the blonde would react. "I have an idea of how we can both get off so I can make sure you're satisfied and you won't feel guilty."

At first Aubrey just looked at Stacie in confusion until it downed on her. "Are you suggesting what I think you are?"

"I am. Is that something you'd be willing to try?"

Green eyes turned black almost instantly. "God, yes."

The brunette smiled in satisfaction as she removed the last remaining article of clothing from her body before getting between the blonde's thighs and lining their centers up. Stacie started rocking her hips slowly, earning rhythmic means from Aubrey, before slowly picking up the pace.

Stacie saw the nerves starting to show in Aubrey's eyes and kissed her to calm them. The blonde immediately got lost in the kiss and started moaning into the brunette's mouth as another orgasm quickly started to build within her. "Fuck, Stacie. So close." She moaned a few moments later.

The blonde's needy plea made Stacie work harder to please her. The brunette ignored her own building pleasure to focus on making sure Aubrey's first two orgasms after along drought were worth the wait.

She didn't have to wait long. A few more thrusts were all it took for Aubrey to come again, screaming Stacie's name. Watching the blonde come under her was enough to drag the brunette over the edge as well. Resting her head in the crook of Aubrey's neck and shoulder, biting the soft skin there to muffle her own screams. She was one noise complaint away from getting kicked out.

When they had both finished riding out their orgasms, Stacie got off of Aubrey and laid flat on her back next to the blonde. To Stacie's surprise, Aubrey wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist. Even more surprising was it felt good. Stacie wrapped an arm around Aubrey's shoulder and kissed the top of her head before drifting off to content sleep.


End file.
